


a very gentle, "yes and"

by leedeeloo



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tsundere!rj city, vague hotel setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: RJ city wasn't thrilled to share a room with Danhausen. Or at least, that's what he thought.
Relationships: donovan danhausen/rj city
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	a very gentle, "yes and"

RJ hadn't been  _ thrilled _ to room with Danhausen. He liked the guy well enough, sure, they got on, but he was just…

Annoying.

And possibly nocturnal. Or maybe didn't sleep. RJ wasn't sure, and wasn't keen to ask.

So he was surprised to walk into the hotel room to relative silence. All the lights on and, as he came in further, past the tiny foyer of the bathroom and coat closet, saw Danhausen stretched across the farther bed, the one by the window. 

Danhausen's arm was folded up behind his head, against the wood headrest, neck bent at an awful angle, the kind that gave everyone a double chin. His other arm was holding a tablet, balanced on his bare chest, holding his focus, eyes scanning as though he was reading.

He still had his shoes on. 

"Hey," RJ called. 

Danhausen made a soft noise, " _ mm _ ," in response. H is eyes seemed to be closed. RJ had never seen Danhausen like this-- off, was the only word coming to mind. He was quiet, maybe sleepy. 

Something about that begged RJ to disturb him. H e kneeled on the edge of the bed, mattress dipping, Danhausen barely moving with the shift.

"You're gonna get a nasty crick in your neck" RJ teased, sing-song.

There was that noise again, the soft  _ mm _ , and Danhausen seemed to nod, chin stretching out for a second then going back, getting that skin-fold double chin, as if that did anything.

"...You're gonna leave your boots on?" RJ asked. He didn't like how his voice hit his ears in a pleading tone. "The sheets are gonna get all dirtyhausen."

Danhausen's cheek twitched in a smile. His eyes stayed practically shut. "Then take them offhausen."

"Take them off?" RJ asked

"Yes!"

"They're  _ your  _ shoes!"

Finally he opened his eyes, finally looked at RJ. Without the manic grin, his neutral expression shifted to something scary. Intense, his gaze making RJ squirm.

It only lasted for a second, his attention going back to the tablet, thumb tapping the screen to wake it back up.  "Danhausen thought you had a problem with them being on," he said, voice unusually low, soft. making RJ listen. "And if you've got a problem you _can_ fix, you _should_."

It felt like a dare. Or some weird Danhausen thing-- like he'd planned this and somehow, as soon as RJ so much as touched his laces, confetti and rubber snakes would fly out of Danhausen's boots and he’d be up, bouncing around and cackling, RJ having fallen to some scheme.

That didn’t happen.

RJ untied the laces of one boot, then the next. He loosened the laces at the top, wiggling the tongue away from Danhausen’s ankle. He tried not to think about his legs, about the way he lifted one of them for RJ to easily pull the doc marten off of it, how he rocked his now freed foot back and forth as RJ removed his other shoe. He tried not to think about the strong plumpness of his thighs, not sculpted, but built. The tightness of muscle under his skin, and how that skin was surprisingly pale, untouched by anything.

He dropped it to the floor at the foot of the bed with the other one.

"There," RJ said, "y'wont get your sheets all dirty now." He did the stupidest thing he could have done, and made eye contact with Danhausen, who smiled. He didn't grin, as many teeth as possible showing. He _smiled_ , warm, appreciative, so,  _ so  _ strange with the face paint. 

"Thank you," he said, and that seemed to be it.

RJ just nodded, swallowed, hoped the warmth on his cheeks wasn't showing. He stepped away, to the other bed in the room, glad to have his back to Danhausen.

"Oh," he said behind RJ, "you really are using that one." He didn't sound disappointed, just surprised, a bright tone.

"Yeah," RJ said, still turned away, "is that a problem?"

" _M_ _ m _ , no." He made that noise again. Less of a vocalization, more of a rumble coming straight out of his chest. Out of his heart. "Don't know why else you'd care about my sheets being dirtyhausen, though."

That made RJ look over again, over his shoulder, and Danhausen was looking back with those wide, unblinking eyes, no hint of a joke. Surprisingly blue-- weirdly bright, both too human and too... not.

He smiled again, that soft one. With a small grunt, Danhausen sat up, muscles in his torso flexing, and he set his tablet down next to him. "No need to be scaredhausen" he said in his usual cadence, almost shrill.

"I-- I'm not scared!" RJ stuttered out, sounding terrified. D anhausen tilted his head, like a curious dog. RJ turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. "What, I cant want my friend to be comfortable? I gotta wanna hop into bed with him?"

Danhausen just stared. He stared up at RJ, unflinching, as if he'd caught RJ in a lie and was waiting for him to unravel. RJ chewed on the inside of his cheek, tapped his foot, determined to not let that happen.

He lasted about two minutes.

"...Scoot over," RJ demanded. "Yer in the middle, there’s no room for me."

Danhausen did, stretched out to his full length once he did, and then, infuriatingly, put his arm out, as if he expected RJ to rest his head on his chest. 

RJ climbed onto the bed, doing just that. "It's not my fault if your arm falls asleep, okay?" he chirped.

"Okay," Danhausen agreed.

"So you’d better not complain!"

"I won’t!"

RJ settled down, feeling that arm encircle his shoulders as his head rocked with steady breaths. He made a secret rule, to keep his hand just under his cheek, just his fingertips on Danhausen. That was fine, he decided, not too much, not latent. 

He broke it just as quickly as he made it; his eyes fell shut and his hand slithered across Danhausen’s ribs, wrapping around him, embracing him. Danhausen was surprisingly comfortable to cling to; all the rough freaky edges of him he emphasized were now softened, and he was warm; that was probably why he was laying around half naked, but now he had RJ against him to suck up all his heat.

RJ properly curled up, his leg wrapping up around Danhausen's hip, claiming one of those legs he'd tried so hard not to think about, ankle slipping under his knee. RJ was still fully dressed, but he was comfy. Everything was quiet and warm and steady, and he was almost feeling guilty for thinking Danhausen would be annoying to room with.

Not too guilty to fall asleep on him, however.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of my recent works that i didnt write in pink text bc im pretty sure i did the bulk of it on my phone and you cant change text colour on mobile gdocs. that literally affects nothing for you, but i wanted you to know.  
> i would love to know what you think about this, either in the comments here, or over at my tumblr, [sunghausen](https://sunghausen.tumblr.com/)!   
> this is my first time writing danhausen or rj, so i'm not 100% committed to my portrayal of them. first ones never 'canon', yknow? but i was really inspired by the rj makes coffee in his under wear with danhausen vids, so thats what i was trying to nail.


End file.
